A Forgetten Promise
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora selalu bertanya-tanya siapakah yang selalu memberi bingkisan cokelat berbungkus silver, yang selalu diterimanya setiap hari Valentine. Biasanya, setiap bingkisan terdapat kertas yang menuliskan nama pemberi. Tapi untuk bingkisan yang satu ini, tidak ada nama pengirim. Yang ada, sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan 'I will always waiting' yang menempel di bingkisan.
1. Silver Box

**Author Note:** waaaaaw! _It's Valentine Day guys_!_ Did cha got a chocolate from your family or your boyfriend/girlfriend_? Hehehehe…  
Wew! Aku _update_-nya tepat waktu! Syukurlah! Hehehehe…

**Disclaimed!** KH _character owner was_ Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, _and_ Disney. _I'm just borrowing them cause I like them_! _That's all_! :)

**A Forgetten Promise**

**1. Silver Box**

Setiap kali kubuka loker saat hari _Valentine Day_, pasti banyak bingkisan berisi cokelat jatuh berserakkan ke bawah karena lokerku terlalu penuh. Aku pun _sweat drop_ melihatnya. Tadi pagi, meja belajarku memang penuh dengan bingkisan cokelat juga. Di setiap bingkisan, pasti terdapat kertas yang menuliskan nama pengirimnya. Mereka memang selalu mengharapkan balasan dariku saat _White Day_, sayangnya aku hanya sanggup membalas setengah dari bingkisan yang kuterima.

Setiap tahun, aku selalu menemukan satu bingkisan berwarna _silver_ tanpa ada nama pemberi. Sepertinya sih teman yang sudah sangat lama, soalnya dari SD kelas 5 hingga sekarang—tadi aku melihat ada bingkisan _silver_ jatuh, aku terus mendapatkannya di hari _Valentine_. Isi cokelatnya lebih mahal dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Bungkusnya juga bukan bungkus umum yang dijual di supermarket. Soalnya kertas pembungkus cokelatnya berkualitas tinggi dan umumnya hanya dapat dipesan.

Setelah memungut semua bingkisan cokelat yang jatuh, aku memang menemukan cokelat dengan bungkus _silver _yang tertimpa bingkisan lain. Kali ini, ada sebuah kertas putih di bingkisan, tapi bukan tulisan nama pemberinya, hanya kata-kata saja.

"_I will always waiting_," begitulah tulisannya.

Aku pun hanya menatapinya dengan bertanya-tanya. Sudahlah, yang penting pulang dulu.

Namaku Sora. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku lahir di Destiny Island, tapi saat ini aku tinggal di Hollow Bastion. Orangtuaku pindah ketika usiaku baru 5 tahun, jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apakah Destiny Island. Aku sangat aktif di bidang olahraga. Mungkin itu sebabnya setiap hari _Valentine_ tiba, banyak sekali cokelat yang kuterima. Dari kelas 1 hingga kelas 3.

"Hei, Sora."

Kurasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku dan bertumpu padaku dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang berat nyaris membuatku terjatuh. Rambutnya yang panjang menggelitik pipiku. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku ke atas karena dagunya menimpa kepalaku.

"Riku," kataku sambil meliriknya, "Kau berat!" Protesku sambil menahan beban tubuhnya.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya. Aku menoleh padanya yang menggenggam kantong yang berisi puluhan bingkisan cokelat. Dia menyibak rambut _silver_-nya yang berada di bahunya ke belakang. Matanya yang berwarna _aquamarine_ menatapi bingkisan-bingkisan yang kugenggam dengan susah payah.

"Masukkan saja ke dalam kantongku," kata Riku sambil membuka kantongnya.

Aku mengangguk. Dari semua cokelat, hanya satu cokelat dengan bungkus _silver_ ini yang tidak kuserahkan padanya. Khusus yang satu ini kusimpan dalam tas saja. Riku tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang cokelat itu. Kukira dia akan berkomentar sesuatu, soalnya bungkus cokelat itu memang berbeda dari yang lain.

"Sepertinya jumlah cokelatmu masih tidak bisa mengalahkan jumlah cokelatku," kata Riku sambil tersenyum sinis.

Riku memang sedikit sombong sejak kecil—Riku adalah teman pertamaku saat pindah ke Hollow Bastion. Dari dulu, kami berdua sering bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Kadang aku menang, kadang aku kalah. Aku lebih banyak kalahnya sih daripada menang. Habisnya, Riku sangat pintar sekali. Bukan hanya pintar, dia juga jago olahraga. Dia merupakan saingan yang paling berat sepanjang hidupku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa dia sudah seperti rival abadi karena sejak kecil kami sudah bersaing.

"Daripada tidak dapat satu pun," balasku sambil memalingkan muka. Kata-katanya sedikit membuatku tersinggung.

Riku mengacak-acak rambutku. "Berarti kau masih populer seperti dulu."

Aku menatapi Riku dengan bingung. Dia memujiku setelah mengejekku tadi? Apa sesungguhnya maksud Riku? Kuputuskan untuk tetap diam. Riku pun ikut terdiam saat kami berdua jalan keluar dari wilayah sekolah. Hari ini, aku akan mampir ke rumah Riku karena ingin mengerjakan PR bersamanya.

"Masuklah," ajak Riku saat kami tiba di rumahnya.

Saat masuk, ruang tamu dengan meja yang dihiasi bunga plastik selalu menarik perhatianku. Warna-warni bunga plastik yang terpajang memang tidak pernah membosankan untuk dilihat. Di sofa cokelat yang berada di tengah ruangan, ibu Riku langsung tersenyum pada kami. Aku menangguk dengan senyum untuk memberi salam padanya.

"Riku, Sora, selamat datang. Kalian akan mengerjakan PR lagi, ya? Nanti akan kubawakan teh dan kue ke atas," kata ibu Riku dengan senyum.

"Tidak perlu,_ Mom_. Cukup teh saja. Hari ini kami dapat banyak cokelat," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis. Ditunjukkannya sekantong cokelat yang sejak tadi dipegang olehnya.

"Baiklah."

"Maaf selalu merepotkan, Tante," kataku sambil menggosok belakang kepalaku dengan malu.

Ibu Riku tersenyum saja. Kamar Riku selalu rapi setiap kali aku mampir. Jika dibandingkan dengan kamarku, kalian pasti akan _sweat drop_. Kamarku selalu berantakkan. Itu sebabnya kami selalu mengerjakan PR di rumah Riku. Kududuki bantal kecil yang berada di pinggiran meja setinggi 40 sentimeter. Kukeluarkan buku-buku PR yang akan kami kerjakan. Riku membuang tasnya ke atas ranjangnya setelah mengeluarkan buku PR, lalu duduk di hadapanku sambil meletakkan sekantong cokelat di atas meja.

Kuambil salah satu cokelat setelah mengaduk-aduk isi kantong, lalu kubuka. Aku ingin mengganjal perutku sedikit agar bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PR yang banyak menguras pikiran dan mental. Ah, aku memakan cokelat milik Riku ternyata. Di bingkisan cokelat, ada nama pemberinya. Dari kelas sebelah dan ditulis untuk Riku tersayang. Aku langsung menahan tawa ketika membacanya.

"Riku tersayang. Sejak kapan anak kelas sebelah memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan cengiran.

Riku menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, lalu mendesah. "Belakangan ini banyak cewek yang memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi itu tandanya aku tambah populer," kata Riku dengan senyum sinis.

Aku langsung menggelembungkan pipiku. "Aku juga tambah populer tahu!"

Senyum sinis Riku melebar. "Oh ya?"

"Iya!"

Pintu kamar terbuka. Ibu Riku membawakan dua gelas minuman. Aku memalingkan muka dengan wajah cembetut.

"Ada apa? Kalian habis bertengkar, ya?" tanya Ibu Riku. Beliau terlihat tidak terkejut karena kami berdua memang sering bertengkar, lalu baikkan lagi.

"Ya," balas Riku. Kuyakin saat ini dia menatapiku dengan senyum sinis.

"_Oh my_," kata Ibu Riku sambil meletakkan gelas yang di bawanya di meja. "Bertengkar itu tidak baik, Riku."

"Iya, iya," balas Riku dengan datar.

"Sora, maafkan Riku yang sedikit keterlaluan, ya? Kau juga, Riku, jangan terlalu sering menyindir Sora."

"Ya,ya," balas Riku dengan datar lagi.

"Tante permisi dulu."

Ibu Riku pergi. Kami berdua hening hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berhenti mengambek dan melanjutkan PR lagi. Jika aku mengambek terus, yang ada PRku tidak selesai-selesai. Beberapa kali Riku mengajukan pertanyaan padaku, untuk mengetes kemampuan otakku yang pas-pasan. Mukaku sering kali kusut setiap kali gagal menjawab pertanyaan Riku.

Aku mendesah dalam. _Man_, PR saja sulit kutemukan jawabannya, apalagi mencari jawaban tentang siapa yang memberikan cokelat dengan bungkus _silver_ tersebut. Sudah 6 tahun—termasuk tahun ini—dia memberikanku cokelat tanpa henti, dan tidak sekali pun aku pernah membalas cokelatnya karena tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya.

"Semakin lama, mukamu semakin bertambah kusut," kata Riku sambil terkekeh.

"Habisnya, ada satu pertanyaan di kepalaku yang hingga kini masih belum bisa kujawab," jawabku sambil mengecutkan bibir.

"Apa? Pelajaran kimia?" Riku paling tahu aku tidak bisa mengerjakan PR kimia. Sayangnya, yang diduganya salah.

"Bukan. Aku hanya penasaran siapa yang mengirim cokelat dengan bungkus _silver_ ini," jawabku sambil mengeluarkan cokelat dengan bungkus _silver_. "Kuyakin kau juga tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya."

"Aku tahu."

Jawaban spontan dari Riku membuat mataku terbelalak. "Yang benar!?"

Riku mengangguk.

"Siapa dia!? Apakah dia telah lama bersamaku sejak SD kelas 5 atau lebih lama?"

"Ya iyalah! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita satu kelas?" Riku menatapiku dengan ekspresi heran.

"Huh!?" Aku menatapi Riku dengan wajah terkejut. "Ja-jadi...?"

"Ya, cokelah berbungkus _silver_ yang kau tanyakan itu dariku. Masalah buatmu?"

Alisku terangkat sebelah mendengarnya. "Mengapa kau memberikanku cokelat selama ini?"

Alis Riku terangkat juga. "'Mengapa', katamu?" Aku mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. "Astaga, Sora! Kau yang membuatku berjanji akan selalu memberikanmu sebuah cokelat enak setiap hari _Valentine_, dan kau lupa?" Riku terlihat sangat kesal saat ini.

Mataku melebar. "Benarkah!?"

Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingat pernah meminta Riku berjanji sesuatu padaku. Astaga! Itu janji berapa tahun lalu!? Sejak aku SD kelas 5 hingga SMA sekarang! Bayangkan! Aku tidak ingat sama sekali kapan kami mengucapkan janji itu!

"Maaf, Riku! Aku benar-benar tidak ingat!" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala. Meminta maaf padanya.

Riku menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan. Dia mendesah berat. "Sudah kuduga kau lupa. Tidak heran sejak SD hingga sekarang kau tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku." Matanya menyipit.

"Maaf..." Aku menunduk dengan wajah menyesal. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal yang begitu penting seperti ini? "Maaf juga karena selama ini tidak pernah memberikanmu balasan." Hatiku semakin sedih karena aku sangat menyesal.

Riku mendesah lagi. "Sudahlah. Aku juga tidak pernah mengharapkan balasan. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah memberikan balasan untuk cokelat-cokelat yang kuterima."

"Tapi..."

Kata-kata dalam bingkisan yang Riku tulis menyinggung perasaanku. _I will always waiting._ Aku tahu Riku menunggu balasanku karena dia menulis seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau suka dengan pemberianku."

Aku memandang wajah Riku. Senyumannya terasa tulus. Sepertinya kekesalannya berkurang. Kurasakan mukaku memanas. Jangan bilang mukaku memerah? Mengapa jantung ini juga berdetak tidak karuan? Aku segera memalingkan muka dari Riku sebelum salah tingkah.

"Kenapa? Apakah cokelat yang selama ini kubelikan tidak kau sukai?" Riku heran karena aku memalingkan muka.

"Ti-tidak! Semua cokelat yang berikan sangat enak!" bantahku sesegera. "Dan pastinya mahal..." kataku dengan suara kecil.

Aku tahu mahal karena kemurnian cokelatnya di atas 50 persen. Rasa pahit dari cokelat menjadi bukti kemurnian cokelat yang Riku berikan. Meski pahit, rasanya sangat enak.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu itu mahal," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis. Dia pasti mengira kalau aku tidak tahu tadi.

"Hei! Memangnya aku tidak bisa membedakan makanan mahal dengan yang biasa!" Pipiku menggelembung. Aku menyilangkan tangan sambil menatapi Riku dengan wajah kesal.

Riku terdiam. Masih dengan senyum sinisnya.

Aku mendesah untuk mengurangi rasa kesalku. "Neh, Riku, apa yang kuucapkan saat memintamu berjanji untuk memberikanku cokelat tiap hari _Valentine_?" Rasa penasaran mulai muncul.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat sedikit pun?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku.

Riku terdiam sejenak. Mungkin sedang mengingat hari kami berjanji. "Kalau tidak salah, saat itu kita baru 10 tahun. Waktu itu, kita sedang bermain ayunan di taman. Kita melihat ada seorang gadis memberikan cokelat pada orang yang disukainya. Kau berkata padaku, bahwa kau juga ingin mendapatkan cokelat di hari _Valentine_. Kau pun merengek-rengek dan memintaku berjanji kalau aku akan memberikanmu cokelat pada hari _Valentine_. Karena kau memaksa, maka kuterima janji yang kau buat."

Hening setelah Riku selesai. Mukaku memerah padam mendengarnya. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya. Bisa-bisanya aku merengek pada Riku dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Tapi setelah Riku cerita, rasanya samar-samar aku mulai mengingatnya—meski aku sendiri tidak benar-benar yakin mulai mengingat. Rasanya, dulu janjiku dengan Riku tidak hanya itu saja. Sepertinya, saat itu Riku memberikan sebuah syarat agar dia mau menepati janjinya. Apa ya?

"Neh, Riku, apakah benar kau menyetujui begitu saja janji di masa kecil tanpa ada syarat?" Kutatapi Riku.

Riku hening dan menatapiku dengan senyum sinis. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu dulu, tapi apa!? Ditatapi Riku cukup lama membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Sepertinya dia menantiku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. Dahiku semakin berkerut karena tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Beri aku petunjuk, Riku," pintaku.

"Baiklah."

Tangan Riku mengarah ke wajahku. Aku pun terdiam saat pipiku dipegang. Jemari jempolnya menyentuh bibirku dan menggosoknya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan lembut. Tangannya pun menjauh.

Aku terdiam semenit memikirkannya. Saat kusentuh bibirku, wajahku pun langsung memerah padam.

"Ka-kau...maksudku...kau bercanda, kan?" Kepanikan menyerangku.

Astaga!? Aku sungguh tidak percaya kalau dulu aku berjanji akan membalas cokelat Riku dengan...ciuman!? _Arg_! Betapa polosnya aku dulu karena menyetujuinya tanpa tahu apakah ciuman itu dulu! Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencium...Riku? Riku tidak serius menginginkan balasan ciuman dariku, kan? Dia kan normal. Punya banyak pacar—dan playboy pula. Setiap bulan rasanya aku selalu melihatnya ganti-ganti pacar—dan selalu menerima ajakkan pergi dari para siswi jika tidak ada tugas PR.

"Makanya tadi kubilang bahwa aku tidak mengharapkan balasan meski aku tetap menanti janjimu," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahku masih memerah ketika menatapi Riku. Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Aku normal. Aku normal.

Riku tertawa melihat kepanikanku. "Tenang, _White Day_ masih sebulan lagi. Aku tidak memaksamu menepati janjimu. Bagaimana jika kau memberikan balasan saja?"

"Tapi...aku tidak suka ingkar janji," jawabku sambil menyentuh dadaku yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Jika kau tidak mau, ya tidak usah. Lupakan saja janji itu."

Mendengarnya, hatiku semakin sakit. Pertama, karena Riku selalu menepati janjinya selama ini. Kedua, selama ini aku tidak menepati janjiku karena lupa—meski tidak sengaja, tetap saja salah karena melupakan janji. Ketiga, selama ini aku tidak membalas atau berterima kasih padanya. Rasa bersalah ini terasa seperti ditimpa oleh beban seberat ribuan ton saja. Berat sekali.

Aku...akan terus memikirkannya hingga _White Day_ datang. Aku harus mempertimbangkannya baik-baik, apakah memenuhi janjiku atau mengingkarinya lagi untuk kesekian kali.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note:** See ya at _White Day_ _guys_! :P jangan lupa review n tebak apakah Sora bakalan membalas atau mengikarinya lagi. XD


	2. Chu

**Author Note:** hya! Meet again! XD Tidak terasa sudah sebulan berlalu!

**Dislaimed! KH belong to SE, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura! Better not forget about it!**

**A Forgotten Promise**

**2. Chu**

_White Day_ pun tiba. Kegelisahan menyerangku selama beberapa hari ini. Saatnya tiba untuk memberi balasan atau tidak sama sekali.

Ketika hendak keluar gedung sekolah, kulihat Riku dikelilingi oleh beberapa siswi cantik di depan pintu keluar. Mungkin mereka sudah janjian dengan Riku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Karena hari ini tidak ada PR, kuyakin Riku tidak akan menolak ajakkan mereka.

Aku berdiam diri dan menatapi Riku dengan perasaan bingung. Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan balasan jika Riku tidak bersamaku? Hadiah balasan cokelat Riku masih tersimpan rapi di tasku. Aku sengaja tidak memasukkannya ke dalam loker Riku karena aku ingin memberikannya langsung.

Ketika Riku mulai melangkah keluar bersama para siswa, refleks mulutku memanggil namanya. Kupegangi mulutku saat Riku menatapiku dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa, Sora?"

Karena sudah terlanjur memanggilnya, sebaiknya aku mencari alasan agar dia bisa bersamaku.

"Hei, Riku, apakah kau mau main denganku?"

"Tapi Riku sudah ada janji sama kami!" Salah seorang siswi protes mendengar ajakkanku.

Aku terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dari Riku.

"_Sorry, girls_, kurasa aku akan membatalkan janjiku dengan kalian. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Para siswi sangat kecewa atas keputusan Riku. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Riku sambil menggerutu kesal. Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau Riku akan lebih memilihku daripada siswi-siswi tadi. Kukira dia akan lebih senang bersama mereka daripada aku.

"_So_, kita akan kemana?"

"Um..." Aku hanya memikirkan tempat untuk bermain bersama. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat permainan di mall terdekat?"

Riku setuju tanpa membalas.

Tiba di sana, hal yang pertama kali kami lakukan tentu bermain bersama. Selama bermain, aku terus memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan balasan _Valentine Day_ pada Riku.

Satu jam berlalu dan kami masih saja asik bermain. Aku tambah gelisah karena tidak tahu kapan aku bisa memberikannya.

"Hei, Sora, ayo kita foto," ajak Riku sambil menunjuk tempat foto cetak dalam bentuk stiker.

Dulu, sewaktu kecil aku dan Riku sering foto bersama. Aku dan Riku bahkan punya album kumpulan stiker foto. Kami mengumpulkan stiker foto sejak awal berteman hingga sekarang. Benar-benar harta karun yang amat berharga bagiku dan Riku!

Jika kuingat-ingat, rasanya setiap tahun minimal kami foto tiga kali. Pernah ada yang sampai limabelas kali foto. Pose kami pun macam-macam. Dari kocak hingga serius.

Kami menatapi kamera yang akan mengambil foto kami. Aku terdiam. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya. Saat Riku menekan tombol memotret, balasan untuk Riku baru kukeluarkan. Riku menatapiku dengan heran.

"Untukmu," kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak berukuran 20 kali 10 sentimeter. Pita biru yang mengikat bungkusan hadiah berwarna putih.

Riku menerimanya. "Balasan _Valentine Day_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Masih ada satu lagi."

Riku menatapiku dengan bingung.

Mukaku memerah. Aku menunduk sejenak sambil menggerakkan jemariku dengan gelisah. "Tu-tutup matamu."

Riku menutup matanya setelah menatapku dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Kudekatkan wajahku pada Riku. Sesenti lagi sebelum bibirku menyentuh bibirnya...

Ketika bibir Riku mulai kurasakan, kupejamkan mataku dan membiarkan bibirku dan bibirnya bertemu beberapa detik. Aku tidak bisa menciumnya jika dia menatapiku. Aku akan salah tingkah jika ditatapi. Ketika menjauh, aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya dengan muka memerah. Aku terlalu malu untuk melihat reaksinya. Aku juga terlalu malu untuk mendengar reaksinya. Apakah dia akan berkata bahwa aku aneh? Tapi aku hanya memenuhi janjiku saja. Jadi, mungkin dia tidak akan menganggapku aneh, kurasa?

Mendadak seseorang memegangi tanganku dari belakang dan menghentikan lariku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah terkejut. Ternyata Riku mengejarku. Cepat sekali dia mengejarku, padahal kecepatan kami berlari hampir sama karena kami sering berlomba untuk menjadi pelari yang tercepat di sekolah.

Aku pun salah tingkah saat menatapinya. Debaran jantungku menjadi kencang dan tidak karuan. Napasku memburu saking bingungnya diriku. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Bukan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tersenyum? Menunduk? Memalingkan muka? Menghindari tatapannya? Terdiam?

"Jangan pergi dariku, Sora," kata Riku sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, tapi tidak menyakitiku. "Aku...sesungguhnya menyukaimu."

Mataku melebar. Rasanya wajahku memanas. Mataku melirik ke berbagai arah karena malu mendengarnya. Aku tidak sanggup menatap Riku setelah menciumnya dan mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata aku juga mempunyai perasaan pada Riku juga setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku pun salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Riku menarikku ke suatu tempat tanpa berkata apa pun. Kami masuk ke gang mall yang sepi karena belum ada seorang pun yang berjualan di wilayah ini. Riku mendorong tubuhku hingga menyandar di tembok. Debaran jantungku meningkat saat melihat wajah Riku mendekatiku. Kupejamkan mataku saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

Ketika menjauh, dia masih menatapiku dengan tatapan lembut. Herannya, pikiranku berseru untuk berhenti menatapinya karena malu, tapi mata ini tidak mau beralih darinya. Kami terdiam beberapa saat hingga aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Riku..."

"Hm?"

"Soal...pernyataanmu tadi..."

Riku terdiam dan menunggu lanjutan. Sedangkan aku, kubiarkan hening sesaat karena otakku masih belum berjalan dengan normal, alias _loading_.

"Aku juga." Akhirnya kata-kata keluar dari mulutku setelah terdiam kurang lebih 5 menit.

Mukaku sangat merah. Kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap Riku. Dia...tersenyum! Aku tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

Saat pulang, Riku menunjukkan foto stiker kami tadi. Foto pertama berisi gambar saat aku mengeluarkan hadiah. Foto kedua saat dia menerima hadiahku. Foto ketiga…

"Kau menekan tombol potret saat aku menciummu?" Wajahku tersipu saat melihat foto stiker yang Riku berikan padaku.

Riku tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen penting seperti ini."

Wajahku kembali memerah mendengarnya, tapi diam-diam aku tersenyum sambil memegangi foto stiker ini. Untuk foto yang satu ini, ini benar-benar foto yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. _That was… my first kiss_.

**END**

**Author Note**: selesai! XD hehehehe! Singkat yah? Tenang saja! Masih ada omeka/extra di bawah! Jangan lupa review please! XD

**Omeka/Extra**

Saat menempelkan stiker foto di albumku, aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa maluku saat menatapinya sekali lagi. Hatiku menjeritkan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kujeritkan di dunia ini—yang ada nanti aku dikira gila karena mendadak menjerit tanpa sebab. Aku terkekeh pelan menatapinya. Jika dipikir-pikir, foto stiker tentang ciuman bukan hanya ini saja sih. Dulu aku pernah mencium Riku di pipi dan difoto olehnya—itu permintaan Riku saat dia berumur 7 tahun. Riku juga pernah mencium dahiku—saat berumur 8 tahun, punggung tanganku—saat berumur 10 tahun, dan hidungku—saat berumur 10 tahun juga.

Ketika membalik halaman album, tatapanku terhenti pada sebuah foto yang membuatku tersipu sekali lagi. Ternyata kami pernah punya foto berpelukkan. Pipi kami saling menempel dan mata kami menghadap ke kamera. Jika tidak salah ingat, foto ini ketika umurku 7 tahun.

Baru kusadari, hingga sekarang aku dan Riku selalu dekat karena kami memang saling menyukai. Di sekolah, kami selalu makan siang bersama, pulang terkadang bersama, dan mengerjakan PR pasti selalu bersama. Setiap beberapa kali seminggu, aku pasti bermain ke rumahnya meski tidak ada PR.

Kututup album foto stikerku dan kusimpan dalam rak buku paling dalam agar orangtuaku tidak melihat foto kami berciuman.

Aku berdiri lalu tersenyum. _Well_, jumlah albumnya masih akan bertambah kok.

**Omeka/Extra 2 (Riku POV)**

Tiga tambahan stiker baru di albumku. Sudah ada puluhan stiker foto yang memenuhi albumku. Ini juga bukan buku pertama, melainkan buku ketiga. Sora terlihat sangat manis ketika berfoto dalam ekspresi apa pun.

Kusimpan albumku di dalam laci meja dan kukunci rapat. Kukeluarkan kado balasan _Valentine Day_ dari Sora dan membukanya. Sebuah kalung rantai dengan mahkota putih. Sepertinya mahal karena terbuat dari perak. Ada sebuah kertas di dalamnya.

_"Kurasa kalung ini sepadan dengan cokelat yang kauberikan selama ini."_

"Kurasa, huh?" Aku tersenyum setelah membacanya. "Ini...lebih dari cukup. Bagiku, perasaanmu lebih penting," kataku pada diriku sendiri.


End file.
